


See You Soon

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's TSB Flash Fills 2020 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Emotional Sex, Fluff, Goodbye Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Size Difference, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Thor is leaving for the outer circles of space, they'll miss each other badly enough, Tony knows, that they almost say the words right there and then. I love you.Tony Stark Bingo, August Flash Bingo Card 017: Ultron
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: Marie's TSB Flash Fills 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866331
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Second fill for the August TSB Flash!

A whimper, then another. A cry, and a few blinks, uncontrollable, just like the tears that roll down Tony's cheeks as he holds onto Thor's shoulders for dear life. He tightens his legs around the man's waist, winds his hands in his flowing hair and buries his face in his neck. 

It's too good, too perfect, too sad that he's leaving right after. Of course he is. Why wouldn't he. 

"You are not being fair to yourself, Tony, I can see it." Thor half-says, half-groans as he keeps thrusting, his arms powerful around Tony's body as he keeps them both upright against the wall of Tony's office at the compound. "Look at me, please." 

Tony likes to pretend everything is easy. This isn't. He does it anyway, because fuck knows when he'll be able to look into those eyes again, to watch that face contort around the pleasure Thor finds in him, and gives him back tenfold. 

Tony sobs as he meets Thor's gaze. There's so much in these eyes, so many words and promises and overall too many feelings for any other time. 

"I will be back for you. I will be back for my beloved, soon." Thor says softly. He brushes their noses together just as he angles his hips in such a way that Tony's mouth falls open around a gasp and Thor takes advantage of it to kiss him deep, so deep, so fully. 

"Please," Tony asks, hands grappling for purchase even as his fingers are still knotted in Thor's hair. "Please do." 

"I will, Mr Stark." Thor smiles against his lips, "Count on that. I'm not finished with you, never could." 

It's sappy, and it's exactly what Tony needs somehow. He feels his entire body tense as pleasure ripples through him same as emotion and Thor's arms tighten around him once more as he snaps his hips forward again and again, fucking Tony's brains out as he makes love to him in that same sense of urgency they've had since this started, since the farm. 

"Let go for me, Tony." 

Tony does, and so does Thor, and they come, maybe not at the same time, but close enough, and Tony can't stop crying. It's ridiculous, but Thor doesn't seem to think that. Much the contrary. 

"I'll be back, sooner than you can think." 

Tony blinks back more tears, trying to muster some kind of quip, a comeback, anything, but all he can do is burrow further into Thor's chest and let him bring them to his office chair. They're both cuddlers, they've found, and it works out perfectly in this case. 

Prolong this just a little longer, make it just a little more bearable. 

Tony doesn't say it, but Thor has proved particularly good at reading right through his façades and when he smiles and nods, Tony can almost hear the words. 

_"I love you."_


End file.
